


No one mourns the Wicked

by Aniram



Series: That Wicked Years [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Elphaba daugther of Rumpelstinskin, F/M, Glinda is a total bad ass, Morgana is Elphaba´s aprenditte, One sided Nessarose /Boq, Regina and Elphaba are best friends, Rumple is a good father for Elphie, So is Nessa, Travelling in througth the time, totally au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniram/pseuds/Aniram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con la maldición rota y los personajes de cuentos atrapados en Storybrooke llega una visita del futuro. Un grupo que intentará evitar que la Malvada Bruja del Oeste adquiera aliados en el pasado, y mientras tanto una joven aprendiz intentará buscar a su maestra para salvarla de la gente del Mago de Oz.</p><p>Lo que nadie esperaba es que la Bruja encontrase en el pasado respuestas y sanación a sus heridas internas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Malvada Bruja del Oeste

La Malvada Bruja del Oeste

Las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta. Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para moverse. Sólo podía estar allí, plantada en el suelo, mirando como aquella niña. Aquella maldita niña lucía con orgullo un par de zapatos rojos cual rubí.  
Unos zapatos que ella conocía demasiado bien...  
Los zapatos de Nessarose. Los zapatos de su hermana.

Aquella niña se había deshecho de Nessarose, de la única familia que le quedaba.  
Ahora sí que estaba sola.  
Sola...

Un alarido de rabia y de dolor salió de su pecho, mientras arrasaba a golpes con todo lo que se le ponía a su alcance. Estanterías, cerámica, libros. Nada se salvó. Nada exceptuando el espejo que le había revelado que ahora ella era la última de su familia.  
La última.

Primero habían ido a por su padre. Habían ido hasta su hogar, para apresarle, y él... él podía haberse defendido, pero eso les hubiera puesto en peligro.  
A ellas dos que eran demasiado pequeñas. Él la había mirado con esos ojos dorados y le había dicho que cogiera a Nessa y se fuera. Que corriese, y no mirase atrás.  
Cuida de tu hermana. Era lo que le había dicho. Y ella había fracasado, de forma estrepitosa. No sólo le había fallado a su hermana, también a su padre.

Recordaba el terror de la huida, y cómo deshoyendo a su padre había mirado atrás. Ójala no lo hubiese hecho.  
Porque aún hoy, la imagen de columnas enormes de humo emergiendo de su hogar le producía pesadillas.  
Su madre jamás había sido igual después de aquello. Cuando las encontró, en casa de un buen amigo, ya nada fue igual.  
Su madre, que siempre fue valiente, decidida, brillante, fue la que más azuzó a Nessa para que ella no saliese. Que ella se quedase en casa, controlada. Y vigilada.  
Y ella al principio lo había aceptado. Pero le dolía inmensamente el ver como su madre la temía. Como todos la temían...  
Porque ella era igual que su padre. Igual.

Un día se cansó de ser tratada así por los suyos. Y había emprendido la fuga con la excusa de que le habían ofrecido una beca en la escuela de Shiz. Jamás había vuelto a ver a su madre...  
Y ahora acababa de perder a Nessarose.

Clavó sus ojos en el espejo, no pudiendo quitarle los ojos de encima a la niña que llevaba los zapatos rojos de su hermana. Aún sin poderes sabría cuál era la misión de esa niña.Su misión era acabar con ella.

La verdad es que siempre había sabido que algún día irían a por ella. Lo había sabido desde que su padre le había dicho cuando era una niña que ella era igual que él.  
Que ella era especial. Muy especial. Y a la gente especial le solían hacer daño. Aunque después de haber mencionado eso, su padre le había dado un beso y le había asegurado que no se preocupase.  
Que él siempre estaría allí para protegerla. Sólo ahora, siendo ya adulta entendía por qué su padre se había quedado atrás. Cuando ella había nacido las alarmas de todo el mundo mágico sonaron, ella era un peligro.  
Era una amenaza. Y aquel día, el ataque había estado dirgido a ambos. A su padre y a ella. Querían acabar con ella antes de que se hiciese demasiado poderosa. Pero su padre se había quedado atrás y de esa forma la había salvado.  
A ella y a Nessa. Las había salvado a ambas de morir siendo apenas unas niñas.

Giró sobre si misma, como un animal herido. Las emociones le desbordaban. Y al mirar el espejo no vio más a la niña. Se vio así misma reflejada. Y como hiciera su hermana antes que ella comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo.

-Sola y sin amor en este lugar. Con la única compañía de la chica del espejo... ella y yo... ¡La Malvada bruja del Oeste!

Tantos años tratando de evitar esto... y ahora se daba cuenta de que había hecho el tonto, no podía renegar de sus raíces. No podía tirar por la borda todo el esfuerzo. Toda su historia. Si, encararía a la niña. Y la haría pagar por Nessa. Y después... haría lo que debía haber hecho desde un principio. Matar al Mago. Pero antes de eso, haría su última buena acción, tenía que mandar a su aprendiz lejos. Bien lejos. No quería cargar también con su muerte.

La luz de las antorchas se reflejó en sus manos de un brillante color verde. Y ella salió de la sala, con su traje negro y su sombrero picudo. Ahora iban a saber quien era ella. Ahora si que iban a conocer de verdad a la Malvada Bruja del Oeste.


	2. Morgana LeFay

Una chica joven corría por el bosque de Storybrooke. No era consciente realmente de cómo había aparecido aquí.  
Lo último que había visto había sido a su maestra, a la Bruja mandarle lejos cuando una chica acompañada de un león, un hombre de hojalata y un espantapájaros habían entrado en el castillo.  
Ella no se hacía muchas ilusiones. Si no actuaba rápido, el Mago mataría a la Bruja del Oeste. A su maestra. A la única persona que no había renegado de ella.   
Tenía que salvarla. Debía salvarla.  
Un portal había aparecido, conjurando fuera de su mundo y de su tiempo. Pero tenía la impresión de que la gente del Mago tenían a su maestra en su poder.  
Tenía que liberarla de ellos, porque si el Mago aparecía por aquí sería el final de la Bruja del Oeste. Y ella no podía permitirlo.

¿Pero qué hacer? Ella aún no era una bruja tan poderosa como su maestra. Apenas si estaba aprendiendo los conjuros más complicados...Necesitaba ayuda para esto. Pero ¿A quién acudir? Tristemente, el Mago había sembrado muchos rumores acerca de la maldad de su maestra. Rumores que tenían fundamento, cierto, pero ella creía que el Mago lo que había buscado era desestabilizar a su maestra para que ella no fuese una rival temible para él. 

De repente, al escuchar voces, la joven se tensó. Con una habilidad adquirida gracias a años de escabullirse del castillo del rey, se ocultó entre los árboles para no ser vista.Y desde allí observó lo que le rodeaba. Cerca de allí había un cartel de esos que nombraban a los pueblos, este ponía "Storybrooke" en letras blancas.Y la persona que había hablado... sonrió cuando le vio, porque sintió renacer en ella la esperanza de que podría salvar a su adorada maestra. ¿Quién mejor que Rumpelstinskin para ayudarla?

Sin embargo, cuando fue ha abandonar su escondite, algo la detuvo. Otro portal había emergido. Y no sabía por qué, pero ella sintió que era mala señal.  
Sintió como si a través de ese portal hubiera cruzado una amenaza. Algo más temible que el Mago y su gente... gente que ella sospechaba, no tardarían en buscarla para evitar que ella realizase su misión.

Ahora bien, ¿Quién podría suponer una amenaza más grave que la del Mago de Oz?  
Ella tenía una idea. Jamás la había conocido, pero en su tiempo se hablaba de ella con verdadero terror. Se decía que incluso el Mago temía su nombre.  
Cora... pensar siquiera en ella le producía un escalofrío. Pero de alguna manera, ella sabía que Cora intentaba cruzar un portal y para llegar a este este pueblo. Y seguramente, traería aliados. Gente temible...

Debía darse prisa. Combatir en dos frentes de manera simultánea no era algo que estuviese en sus planes. No era una opción... porque a pesar de que no tuviese miedo a arriesgarse en una pelea, tenía que aceptar la realidad.

Ella no era más que una aprendiz.  
Corrección, ella era la aprendiz de la Malvada Bruja del Oeste.  
Tenía que poder con ello. Por su maestra. Y por ella misma.  
Cuando juzgó conveniente, abandonó su escondrijo para abordar al Ser Oscuro un poco más allá. Ella no demostró temor al enfrentarse a su maldad, ambos sabían que él era consciente de que ella le había espiado allá en el bosque.

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo.

Dijo la joven sin amilanarse ante su mirada.

-¿No te enseñaron tus padres que es de mala educación hablar de negocios con extraños?

-Morgana LeFay, mucho gusto.

Dijo ella extendiendo la mano, utilizando el mote que le habían dado cuando ella había comenzado a demostrar sus poderes. Cómo se habían burlado de ella. Morgana LeFay, Morgana el Hada. Sin embargo, su maestra no se había burlado. La había aceptado y la había tratado como si fuese su propia hija... ahora ella sería quién la salvase. Si de ella dependía, lo haría, así tuviese que renunciar a su propia alma. Estaba dispuesta a pactar con el Oscuro. Su maestra bien lo merecía.

-No hace falta que se presente señor. En mi tiempo usted es una leyenda. Y por eso se que nadie mejor que usted para ayudarme. Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de lograr su ayuda.

-No te faltan agallas desde luego...

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Tuve una buena maestra.


End file.
